1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure of an electroluminescent display panel, and more particularly, to a pixel structure of an electroluminescent display panel including a plurality of power lines of different voltage signals, each of the power lines being electrically connected to a portion of the sub-pixels on two opposite sides of the power lines alternately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, electroluminescent display panel, e.g. organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel, has been widely applied in a variety of flat display products for its advantages such as self-luminance, wide view angle, rapid response time and high luminescent efficiency.
The main stream product in the present consumer market is high resolution and large scale flat display panel devices, and thus, in order to meet the requirement of large scale and high resolution, the scale and resolution of the electroluminescent display panel must be improved. However, when raising the scale and resolution of the electroluminescent display panel, voltage signal drop caused by the increased scale of the panel would occur. To be exact, when the scale of the electroluminescent display panel increases, the length of the power lines required to deliver voltage signals to each of the pixels from the driving chip also has to be increased. Increasing the length of the power line at the same time raises the electrical resistances, resulting in a voltage drop. In other words, the voltage signals received by the pixels located away from the driving chip are lower than the actual voltage signals received by the pixels located near the driving chip, causing the images to be uneven.
Since the voltage drop of the voltage signals causes the images to be uneven and severely affects the quality of display, such issue has become the limitation for the electroluminescent display panel from developing towards larger scale in size.